unuvielfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 13
Session 13. Or... Adam's Family The ragtag adventuring party made it to the mountainous city of Delphi, but not before Theo gave himself a shave and a haircut to disguise his appearance, and told the party he might not exactly be welcome in his hometown. Upon arrival, we chatted with the guard and declared our things to sell, and the guard pointed out some places of interest in the city. Theo has declared himself to be "Bob Jenkins" on the party's request. The quiet little girl we saved from the hobgoblins still hasnt said much, but Theo decided to give her a name, since she still can't tell us her own. Helen, it was decided. The party made a cool 700 gp off of our sales, and pondered what to buy with it. Hakar had no trouble figuring that out, and immidiately spent part of his ill gotten gains on a courtesan, who is probably the richest person in Delphi by now. Things went along relatively smoothly, besides the fact that he was interrupted by a clueless elven wizard and a goblin handing him 700 gold in plain sight. Theo, Trista, and Tlik went to the Leander estate to try to get sponsorship, which we were informed was nice to have in case we got into trouble. And with Kitzaf... there is *always* trouble. After Theo got rather talked down by his mom, she grudgingly agreed and even offered an invitation to him and his uncouth adventuring pals to dinner tomorrow night, what a lady! Gwilgy and Bailey were bathed by the estates expert animal handlers. Meanwhile, Moriel and Grimm had Helen out for a day of shopping. Helen's only joy in this life is pulling on Grimm's rugged and manly facial hair, which causes him no end of pain. Finally as Grimm grew tired of it, Moriel got the idea to distract her with candy. Also a good plan. That night a mystery woman entered the room of Trista and Moriel to tell them nothing but lies and slander! Okay, what she actually said was that Theo was a murderer and a criminal, and that the fact that he was trying to meet Kitzaf was no mark of goodness either. Trista and Moriel explained that we were there to get in Kitzaf's way, not to help her, to which the mystery woman seemed somewhat surprised. She left, telling them they should look into the actions of the Tiber family, who had chosen to sponsor Kitzaf. In the morning the ladies challenged Theo with this new bit of information. He confirmed part of the story, that he had indeed killed a man named Erastus Tiber shortly before fleeing the city. He didnt say much more, as he prepared himself to meet his somewhat agrieved sister, an appointment that had been made the previous day. Todays plans include shopping for pretty things and a marvelous dinner invite. There's no way that could possibly go wrong. Who is this mystery woman dressed in black? Has Theo been secretly working for Kitzaf all this time? Who is the Tiber family, and why would they sponsor a troublemaker like Kitzaf? And wil Gwilgy get another bath? Tune in next time, on Unuviel! Bum bum bum!!! Category:Campaign Log